VeggieFanTales
VeggieFanTales is a children's animated series that will be created in remembrance of VeggieTales. Just like VeggieTales, it's a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Episodes #Where's God When I'm Afraid?!? #Jesus Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #Are You My Friend? #Shadrack, Meshack, and Abendebenny #David and the Giant Onion #The Elephant Who Saved Christmas #Very Awkward Songs! #Calvin-Man and the Blob from Outer Space! #Josh and the Humongous Structure! #Lady Blueberry #The End of Awkwardness? #Calvin-Man and the Rumor Potato #Prince Lincoln and the Comic Books #Jeanette: The Girl Who Became a Princess #Lawrence the Kindly Pirate #The Ultimate Awkward Song Countdown #The Superstar of Christmas #The Amusing World of Classic Entertainment! #The Ballad of Little Jonas #An Easter Story #A Schnozzle's Tale #Rockstar of the Opera #Duke and the Great Donut Battle #Daytona Cuke: Raiders of the Lost Hairbrush #The Lord of the Greens #Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Golden Rule #CalvinMan and the Bad Applebee #Gideon: Harmonica Warrior #Moe and the Big Escape #The Wonderful Wizard of Clause #Sevillian Sawyer and Huckleberry Calvin's Big Ocean Adventure #Abe and the Confusing Promise #Daytona Cuke and the Last Umbrella #The Story of Santa: A Lesson in Joyous Giving #Pinocchio: The Boy Who Wouldn't #Sleeping Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart #It's a Beautiful Life #The Nightmare Before Easter #The Prince and the Pop Star #Bass Guitar Man #Squeaky Good and His Not-So-Merry Men #The Penniless Queen #The League of Incredible Veggie Fans #The Big Wall That Stood #MacCalvin and the Stinky Butter War #Merry Calvin Learns About Christmas #Veggie Fans in Space... The Frontier... "Fennel"ly... #Disco Night Live #Beauty and the Beams #Noah's Cabin Boat Feature Films *Jonah: A VeggieFanTales Movie *The Vikings Who Wouldn't Do Anything: A VeggieFanTales Movie Spin-Offs *3-2-1 Professors! *CalvinMan: The Cartoon Adventures *VeggieFanTales on TV *VeggieFanTales in the House *VeggieFanTales in the City Computer Games #Daytona Cuke and the Coconut Bears #The Mystery of VeggieFanIsland #Jonah: A VeggieFanTales Game #VeggieFan Carnival #VeggieFanTales Creativity City #Let's Dance, Dance, Dance! #CalvinMan and the Bad Applebee Compilations #If I Sang an Awkward Song... #Morals from the Filing Cabinet #Why Did God Make You Special? #Why Does God Love You Very Much? #Calvin Learns to Listen #David Lends a Helping Hand #Why Little Ones Do Bigger Things Too #Why Should We Lettuce Love One Another? #Awkward Little Thing Called Love #We're Happy Together! #Jonah's Awkward Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Vikings Who Wouldn't Do Anything's Awkward Sing-Along Songs and More! #Heroes of the Book of Life! Gangsters, Shepherds and Princesses (Oh My!) #Heroes of the Book of Life! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! #Heroes of the Book of Life! A Baby, A Quest in the Wild, Wild West! #David and Calvin's Favorite Stories! #More of David and Calvin's Favorite Stories! #Johnny's Favorite Stories! #Calvin's Favorite Stories! #Classics from the World #The Peaceful-burg Super Hero Value Pack #The Complete Awkward Song Collection CDs #VeggieFanTunes #VeggieFanTunes 2 #VeggieFanTunes: A Princess, A Prince and a Very Blueberry #VeggieFanTunes 4 #A Very VeggieFan Christmas #Awkward Songs with Calvin #Boyz on the Sink #VeggieFanTales Greatest Hits #25 Favorite Awkward Songs! #Calvin-Man: The Soundtrack #Jonah: A VeggieFanTales Movie Soundtrack #VeggieFanRocks! #The Vikings Who Wouldn't Do Anything: A VeggieFanTales Movie Soundtrack #VeggieFanTales Worship Songs #Let's All Sing the 70s with David and Calvin #Let's All Sing the 80s with David and Calvin #Let's Go Country with David and Calvin #25 Favorite Very VeggieFanTunes #A Very VeggieFan Easter #Storytime with David and Calvin - Vol. 1 #Storytime with David and Calvin - Vol. 2 Gallery VeggieFanTales_1993_logo.png VeggieFanTales_1998_logo.png VeggieFanTales_2009_logo.png Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:VeggieFanTales